Borras de chá
by flor do deserto
Summary: Porque aquela xicara dedo duro tinha contado tudo aquilo para Kagome? E principalmente, porque aquela raposa não parava de rir da cara dele!


**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

Borras de chá.

_Inuyasha! – gritou Kagome – Que bom que te encontrei!

Inuyasha olhou para baixo de cenho franzido, Kagome estava parada segurando um embrulho com um sorriso travesso em seus lábios, aquilo não era bom sinal, o melhor era fingir que estava dormindo e que não havia escutado nada, moveu-se no galho da Goshinboku, onde estivera esperando pelo regresso de Kagome e fechou os olhos.

_Não finja que está dormindo estou vendo suas orelhas se mexerem! – exclamou Kagome – Desça aqui Inuyasha!

Claro que as orelhas dele estavam se mexendo, era impossível não o fazerem com a voz irritante de Kagome lhe perfurando os tímpanos, por tanto ele abriu os olhos, e virou o rosto para fita-la, desconfiado.

_Feh, o que é?

_Desce! – ordenou a colegial.

_E se eu não quiser? – cruzou os braços.

_Senta!

E ele foi ao chão, tão pesado como um rochedo, e sua face afundou-se no chão duro abaixo da goshinboku entre as raízes da mesma, logo aos pés de Kagome. Garota estupida!

_Tudo bem. – resmungou ainda com a face contra o chão – Eu quero.

_Que bom que decidiu cooperar! – Kagome sorriu lindamente e sentou-se no chão, desembrulhando o pacote que tinha em seus braços.

_O que é isso? – perguntou Inuyasha, colocando-se também sentado, e fazendo uma careta para o odor que aquilo exalava.

_Um conjunto de chá, e uma toalha de piquenique. – explicou Kagome arrumando tudo em seus devidos lugares.

_Você me obrigou a descer parar tomar chá? – sua cara torceu-se ainda mais, e ele se pôs de pé – Não obrigado! – e voltou a saltar para o galho da goshinboku, onde estivera antes.

Mas, Kagome o impediu à meio do caminho.

_Senta! – E Inuyasha regressou ao chão. – Fico muito feliz que tenha decidido ficar Inuyasha! – sorriu cinicamente. – Agora vamos começar. – E abriu um livro grosso, de capa desbotada e aparência antiga, que só então Inuyasha percebera esta entre as coisas que ela trouxera – Beba. – ordenou.

_Eu odeio chá! – Inuyasha virou o rosto com expressão contrariada.

_Sen... – antes que ela concluísse a palavra chave, Inuyasha agarrou a xícara com extrema velocidade, e ela sorriu novamente – Beba. – falou em tom mais doce, quase como se fosse um pedido.

Mas Inuyasha sabia que aquilo era uma **ordem**!

_E beba rápido, porque quero ler logo a sua sorte! – exclamou animada.

Inuyasha baixou a xicara e a encarou confuso.

_Droga bruxa, você fica lendo aquelas coisas da sua era o tempo todo. – reclamou, referindo-se aos livros escolares de Kagome – E agora também quer ler a minha... – subitamente ele parou de falar, percebendo o que Kagome dissera – Você que ler o que?

_A sua sorte. – repetiu Kagome, e apontou para a xícara nas mãos de Inuyasha – Nas borras de seu chá, agora beba de uma vez!

Kagome sabia ser autoritária quando queria, e Inuyasha já havia sido mandado sentar por duas vezes seguidas, e ele certamente não queria uma terceira, então, engoliu todo o seu orgulho de uma única vez, juntamente com o chá, e bateu a xícara contra o pires branco no chão quase o quebrando.

_Satisfeita?

Kagome acenou e pegou a xícara.

_Bem, o que vemos aqui? – pensou em voz alta analisando os borrões na xícara.

_Um monte de manchas, sem forma. – resmungou Inuyasha, se levantando e indo em direção à mochila da garota, que ela havia abandonado próxima á uma árvore logo atrás dela, para procurar por batatinhas.

_Exato! – exclamou Kagome, e logo começou a folhear o livro com extrema velocidade – É uma mancha sem forma!

Inuyasha voltou a sentar-se, desta vez ao lado de Kagome, e agora com saco de batatinhas em mãos, ele estava começando a achar que todas aquelas viagens pelo poço come ossos a haviam deixado meio maluca.

_Aqui está! – Kagome apontou para algo no livro, mas antes que Inuyasha tivesse tempo de ver o que era ela mesma o leu – Figura indefinida significa... – Ela o encarou seriamente, fazendo Inuyasha sentir um calafrio na espinha – "Não viva do passado".

Inuyasha moveu-se desconfortável, e olhou para a xicara a frente de Kagome, franziu o cenho, por um momento ele teve a impressão de ver uma raposa rindo para ele.

_E aqui eu vejo... – Kagome analisava os borrões na xícara mais uma vez, e franziu o cenho – Me parece um labirinto. – Mas uma vez ela voltou a folhear o livro.

Inuyasha continuou encarando a xicara, não via nem um labirinto, mas sim uma raposa rindo para ele.

_Ah! – exclamou Kagome – Um labirinto significa... – novamente ela o fitou – Que "alguém ama você".

Por alguma razão, desta vez Kagome não o encarou, mas Inuyasha percebeu que assim como as suas próprias, as bochechas de Kagome havia ficado rubras.

_Hum... – murmurou Kagome voltando a analisar a xicara, procurando evitar o olhar de Inuyasha – Um laço. – murmurou voltando a folhear o livro.

Laço? Inuyasha não via laço nem um, apenas aquela irritante raposa rindo dele.

_ "Um rival surgirá em sua vida". – leu Kagome, voltando a encará-lo, agora com um sorriso travesso.

Inuyasha rosnou um rival? Droga, só podia ser aquele lobo fedido, tentando roubar sua Kagome de novo! Então era por isso que a raposa estava rindo dele?

_Aqui eu vejo uma lua, hã... – Kagome analisou a xicara com mais atenção – Crescente. – disse por fim – E por ultimo... – a raposa é claro! – Uma maçã. – maçã?

Como assim maçã? E quanto à raposa?

_A lua crescente diz... – ela folheou mais duas ou três folhas, até que encontrou – "Seja mais romântico". – Romântico? Que diabos, aquela xicara queria dizer? – E a maçã significa – ela baixou os olhos para o fim da mesma página – Aqui esta – disse, e em seguida leu – "Não deixe escapar a ocasião"!

Ela fechou o livro, com um sorriso satisfeito, mas Inuyasha ainda encarava a raposa sorridente, de forma intrigada.

_Resumindo. – disse Kagome o tirando de seus devaneios – Você não pode ficar vivendo do passado, porque há alguém que o ama, mas tome cuidado porque há um rival em sua vida, e é melhor não deixar essa oportunidade escapar e ser mais romântico!

_O que? – Inuyasha engasgou-se, pegou a xícara e encarou todas aquelas manchas, inclusive a raposa sorridente, de forma assustada e deixando cair, seu saco de batatinhas – Você viu tudo isso nessas manchas?

_Vi. – Kagome sorriu, servindo chá para ela mesma – Agora vamos terminar com isso aqui, para irmos logo procurar os fragmentos da joia de quatro almas.

Não viva do passado. Alguém que o ama. Um rival surgirá em sua vida. Seja mais romântico. Não deixe escapar a ocasião.

Aquela xicara traidora, como ousava ter contado todas aquelas coisas a Kagome? Estava zombando dele, por isso a raposa risonha!

Todas essas coisas ecoaram na cabeça de Inuyasha, e seu coração disparou, ele encarou Kagome, que sorria muito tranquilamente enquanto tomava seu chá, Kikyou... Ela havia morrido há cinquenta anos, e depois foi ressuscitada pela bruxa Urasue, mas já não era a sua Kikyou, que ele tanto adorara e amará, ela era... Alguma outra coisa.

E Inuyasha não podia se prender ao que Kikyou um dia fora, principalmente agora que ele tinha Kagome, que ele sabia que o amava, e tinha aquele lobo fedido que simplesmente decidiu também caçar Naraku e eles se encontravam com cada vez mais frequência, deste jeito, um dia ele levaria Kagome! Mas ele não permitira que isso acontecesse.

E ali estavam eles sozinhos, nem sinal daquele piolho ruivo do Shippou, ou do monge pervertido de Miroku, e Sango e sua gata Kirara também não estavam por perto, aquela era a oportunidade perfeita... Porém... Como ele seria romântico?

_Kagome. – chamou com a voz rouca de nervosismo.

Kagome o olhou inocente, comendo um biscoito, dos vários que havia trazido, e que Inuyasha não havia percebido até então.

_O que foi? – perguntou assim que engoliu.

_Eu... – seu coração bateu na garganta, e ele agarrou os ombros da garota, assustando-a, certo aquilo não era muito romântico, mas ao menos ele estava aproveitando oportunidade – Eu... – balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos fortemente, inclinando-se para beijá-la.

Kagome arregalou os olhos, mas ao sentir a respiração de Inuyasha contra seu rosto, ela os fechou lentamente, estavam a centímetros de se beijarem quando...

_Eu sinto cheiro de biscoitos! – exclamou a voz de Shippou, não tão longe quanto ele gostaria.

Menos de um segundo depois, o pequeno saltou de alguns arbustos, mas ao ver a cena ali, corou violentamente.

_AAAAAAAAH DESCULPEM! – gritou envergonhado, Inuyasha e Kagome arregalam os olhos e pularam um para cada lado – VOCÊ IAM SE BEIJAR!

_Não! – ofegou Kagome – Não íamos não!

_Que droga Shippou, eles estavam quase lá. – suspirou Miroku, que até então estivera escondido atrás de alguns arbustos, colocando-se de pé.

_É você estragou tudo. – suspirou Sango, colocando-se de pé ao lado de Miroku, com Kirara em sua cabeça.

_Não! – disse Kagome, mas vermelha do que se lembrava de já ter ficado algum dia em sua vida.

_Seus imbecis, que dizer que estavam bisbilhotando! – gritou Inuyasha furioso.

Ele não havia sentido o cheiro deles, justamente por Miroku, Sango e Kirara, terem-se escondido contra o vento.

_Eu vou acabar com vocês! – gritou avançando contra Miroku, já que Sango montou em Kirara e saiu voando – E você também fedelho! – e começou a correr atrás de Shippou também.

_Eu não fiz nada! – Gritou um desesperado Shippou.

_Desculpe Kagome. – disse Sango, pousando com Kirara ao lado de Kagome – Nós interrompemos um momento importante, seu e do Inuyasha.

_Deixa disso Sango. – Kagome sorriu ainda envergonhada – Chá?

_Sim obrigada. – Sango acomodou-se ao seu lado, enquanto Kagome lhe servia uma xicara de chá – Mas me diga Kagome, você viu mesmo todas àquelas coisas nas borras de chá?

_Não. – confessou Kagome com um sorriso – Acontece que eu achei esse livro lá em casa, quando estava fazendo uma faxina, achei interessante e comecei a ler, ai vi algumas coisas que me lembraram do Inuyasha e trouce para cá, e então fingi que vi tudo na xícara de chá. – riu – Foi a melhor forma que arranjei, de fazê-lo demonstrar o que sente... Mas francamente, eu só vi um monte de machas!

Sango riu, juntamente com Kagome, enquanto Kirara surripiava dois biscoitos para comer.

_Alguns dias mais tarde..._

Aquela raposa, que Inuyasha virá nas borras de chá, haviam o deixado inquieto, por isso alguns dias depois, assim que tivera a oportunidade ele pegara o livro da mochila de Kagome, afinal, aquela era a chance perfeita, Kagome, Sango e Shippou haviam ido tomar banho em uma fonte termal ali perto, e Miroku, fora a um vilarejo tentar arranjar um lugar para eles passarem a noite, com mais um de seus truques barato, e escondido na copa de uma árvore ele abriu o livro, e procurou o significado do que havia visto.

_Raposa: Cuidado com amigos traiçoeiros._

Franziu o cenho, amigos traiçoeiros? Como assim?

_Feh, besteira! – exclamou saltando da árvore para o chão, e guardando o livro de volta na mochila amarela, da colegial.

*.*.*.*

**Ei você ai! É você mesmo lendo isso, eu estou falando com você! **

**Já que chegou até aqui que mal vai fazer mandar uma review? ^^**


End file.
